Arumat
Name: Arumat Age: 19 Residence: Rudvick (Northeast) Status: Single Ties: Has a sort of adopted child named Akuma 'Advs and Disavds' Advs: he is detatched, skilled in fighting, uses poisons Disadvs: difficulty in socializing, only uses close combat, he is vulnrable to his own poison History It's not of knowledge exactly where Arumat came from in his earlier life. He however had been around when the scientist lab in the Northeast of Rudvick was still around. He'd visit every now and then. The hybrids were a bit confused to what his role even was as he never seemed to observe the work much or 'lab rats'. Arumat grew up as a silent person and found he had an inclination to give justice to others. While the police force was appealing for that meaning, he did not join. Arumat didn't work too well in large groups or with superiors. There was another concern in the police station that he was a little too clever to be allowed to work in the lower ranks. Police stations were often warry of officers that were too smart, lest they turn and be able to abuse their power without being caught. Instead, Arumat picked up Bounty Hunting. In this trade, he could work alone while serving justice. Even so, Arumat found ways to eliminate bounties on people sometimes when he found them to be unfair. Going sometimes as far as turning in fake proof that they were dead. Arumat has never had a romantic interest for anyone. He has always seen to be alone wherever he is aside from his horse. Girls often flirt and bat their eyes for his youth and looks added to his reputation as a bounty hunter. Even so, he doesn't take interest. In his line of work, Arumat has proved to have strange policies. Not only with removing bounties but a refusal to fight women. He's never harmed one even in bounties. His hand-to-hand skill has always let him harmlessly disarm anyone he choses to. After years of being alone, Arumat ran across a small Hybrid sleeping in his house. It was a memory jerk as he remembered the lab long ago. The bounty hunter agreed for the hatchling to be his slave in turn for a place to stay. Arumat has never harmed his slave, Akuma but leaves a certain silent fear installed in the kid. Personality Arumat is a very soft-spoken person. He talks just above a whisper in a voice that seems hardly intimidating- especially for a bounty hunter. He has a very well held temper. It is very far from easy to get him to make distinct emotions. There is a debate whether or not he is a sociopath because of his constant apathy and lack of evident emotion. Arumat isn't the ha-ha enthusiastic kind of guy but still always seems to be in a rather good mood about things. He doesn't have a clear opinion on humans and dragons. He bears no ill will against either specie. Silence is something he enjoys for peace. His most common battle technique is to mess with his opponent psychologically.